031614doirryspor2
06:19 GA: "hey ryspor, you awake?" 06:20 GT: ~"Yeah, I'm awake," he ʃayʃ, waving a little to Doir.~ 06:20 GA: "heheh, alright. i was just sittin here thinkin, and like, you know who totally needs a moirail? my bud nate." 06:21 GA: "usually hes like, totally my second best friend, but then sometimes ill say something to him and he'll threaten me and look at me like he wants to blow my brains out" 06:22 GT: ~"Well, I'd...ʃay I haven't ʃeen that ʃide of him, bvt...I have. Pretty mvch every time I've ʃeen him, really."~ 06:23 GA: "yeah hes totally this hard dude, right, but hes really violent! like, he was talking about killing an entire city of possibly sentient bees with bombs, that would be horrible, but i dont know how to stop him. and also, hes like, the best fighter, so its a bit worrying!" 06:24 GT: ~"Yeʃ, he doeʃ ʃeem in need of very vigorovʃ ʃoothing. I wovld have pegged Avra aʃ a poʃʃibility, bvt they're mateʃpritʃ now, ʃo that'ʃ not really an option, thovgh hvman romance might be different, I ʃvppoʃe."~ 06:25 GA: "yeah, that might be weird. i was thinking, since i was like, moirail-single, it would be okay to shooshpap him, but i think if i tried to touch him he'd kill me" 06:26 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ down at hiʃ lap, ʃilent for a minvte. "Y-yeah, probably," he ʃayʃ after a while. "I-I, vh, iʃ there anyone elʃe who might fit the bill?"~ 06:28 GA: "well, there are plenty of moirail-single people on my team. because humans. but, maybe beau? or sami? or maybe aura. i think human love partners have a touch of moirailitude in them without knowing it. we should probably hook him up before he totally flips." 06:30 GT: ~"Yeah, that ʃeemʃ like a good idea. I don't think we ʃhovld pick ʃami, thovgh. Nvllar wovld never forgive me."~ 06:30 GA: "why? is null lookin to- ohhhh, sami asked me about that once!" 06:31 GA: "but... she was talking about getting balish a moirail, and i think she wanted to know because maybe she was gonna go for it... and it was a long time ago." 06:31 GT: ~"Well, that ʃhip haʃ ʃailed pretty thorovghly. He'ʃ moirailʃ with Maenam now, if yov didn't know."~ 06:33 GA: "ah, yeah. she ended up deciding she wasnt fit to be a moirail, anyway, or accepting that shed probably get rejected. is null currently pursuing a relationship with her? i mean, sami is like, really nice, and would help any friend, and probably couldnt stay committed..." 06:34 GT: ~"We're...working on that, I hope. Nvllar iʃ ʃo pale for her it'ʃ almoʃt embarraʃʃing, and honeʃtly I think ʃami wovld make a fine moirail if ʃhe pvt her mind to it. We're attempting to give the two a bit of a...pvʃh, yov might ʃay."~ 06:36 GA: "hahah, well, good luck. im sure she can do it, though." 06:37 GT: ~"I think ʃo too." He grinʃ. "Beav wovld make a good moirail, I think. ʃhe'ʃ very good at being tactfvl and helping people throvgh problemʃ. I don't think ʃhe'd ovtright reject the idea, either. It covld work."~ 06:38 GA: "hmm, yeah, maybe. beau and nate are p tight, though we're all good friends because we're constantly around each other." 06:39 GA: "honestly, this would not go down well if we weren't all nerds. even nates a nerd and hes a badass." 06:40 GA: "if we had like, jocks, and less wallflowers, we'd all be fighting all the time." 06:41 GT: ~"TELL me abovt it," he ʃighʃ diʃmally. "I hope thingʃ will go better for vʃ now that we've loʃt a good amovnt of ovr teʃtoʃterone." He winceʃ. "GodOʃ that ʃovnded bad."~ 06:42 GA: "ah, i think some of my tendency to make jokes when broken inside has rubbed off on you." 06:42 GT: ~"Hvzzah."~ 06:43 GA: "its a bit worrying, really. what will you get next? my stunning good looks? my impossibly large amounts of pulchritude? mavico hair?!" 06:43 GT: ~"Yovr overʃized ego?"~ 06:43 GA: "hey, at least my ego isnt like vejants. you could attatch a basket to that inflated shit and use it as a hot air balloon." 06:44 GT: ~"Haha, really? Honeʃtly, he ʃeemʃ more denʃe to me than egotiʃtical."~ 06:44 GA: "heheheh, you know i secretly loathe myself more than a winchester, so cmon" 06:45 GA: "but he is totally full of himself. have you had any long conversations with him? or watched him not listen to commands to yell out his name and be a show off and then get everyone in trouble?" 06:46 GT: ~"Thiʃ happenʃ...often, then?"~ 06:48 GA: "all im sayin is, ive talked to the guy like three times, and every time his head has been so far up his butt he could check to see if he has prostate cancer." 06:48 GA: Doir then begins wondering if trolls have prostates, or what their buttholes look like, and smiles. 06:57 GA: "so would you like the handles of the humans you dont have the handles of? i mean, i honestly doubt nate will want to get a moirail, he's probably gonna reject the idea and continue being unstable, but you can try" 06:58 GA: "oh, and, um, hm, i think him and- and- uh, the other knight were friends." 06:58 GA: "might wanna mention the death" 07:01 GT: ~"Agh, at thiʃ point I'll tell all of ʃlammajamm before ʃami even getʃ ʃtarted."~ 07:02 GA: "whats sami doing?" 07:02 GT: ~"ʃhe offered to tell ʃlammajamm for me. Divide and conqver, I qveʃʃ."~ 07:03 GA: "oh, then i guess she should do that." 07:03 GA: "...or i could totally steal her thunder and tell everyone before her and then when she tells them theyre like 'omg doir already told us because hes so informative and great' and shell be like 'darn it doir is so good at everything.'" 07:04 GT: ~"Doir." Ryʃpor deadpanʃ.~ 07:05 GA: "what, just imagining up my wildest fantasies, where apparently people think im useful. so sad." 07:06 GT: ~He rollʃ hiʃ eyeʃ. "I think yov're vʃefvl at the very leaʃt, if only aʃ a ʃovrce of blanketʃ."~ 07:07 GA: "pffft, of course im useful, just that in the fantasy, everyone also *thinks* im useful too. like, recognition for the many services i give the world, because obviously im super helpful." 07:10 GT: ~"I'll be ʃvre to mention that yov're worried abovt Nate when I talk to him."~ 07:11 GA: "okay thanks. so, before we go back to casually ignoring each other and using our computers or whatever, are... you okay? gotta make sure." 07:13 GT: ~"I." He pavʃeʃ. "I think I'm. Better. Maybe not fvlly 'OK', bvt...better, at leaʃt."~ 07:16 GA: "okay, thats good. im good too. you didnt ask but thats okay i didnt take it that hard because im becoming a bit desensitized to everything, and im sure theyre okay and one is missing you a lot in dream bubble hell or heaven or as wandering spirits or purgatory or wherever they are." 07:17 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ gvilty. "I'm, I'm ʃorry. I didn't even think to aʃk, are. ARE yov OK?"~ 07:18 GA: "yeah, of course. well, a bit existential about the whole computer thing and still wondering if theres a way out of the matrix but pretty okay other than that." 07:22 GT: ~"All right, that'ʃ good. I'm glad yov're OK." He ʃhvffleʃ arovnd making himʃelf more comfortable in hiʃ pile of blanketʃ, then pavʃeʃ. "Oh! I jvʃt realized, I don't even know Nate'ʃ handle!"~ 07:22 GA: "acquiredcarne. hahah, pretty violent handle." 07:24 GT: ~He grinʃ a little. "Haha, yeah. Thankʃ."~ 07:27 GA: Doir stretches. "i should probably get back to the world of the living, actually. we were pausing for a little while but im sure we'll get back to adventurin' soon." 07:29 GT: ~"Oh, all right. I ʃhovld probably get back to my team too after I talk to Nate. We really need to pvll ovr act together, and I need to ʃtart being a better leader."~ 07:30 GA: "alrighty ryspor, see ya later alligator!" Doir whacks himself in the face with his laptop. 07:31 GT: ~"Wait, vh, before yov go-" Ryʃpor ʃighʃ. "-Yov're the only one who knowʃ Libby'ʃ the monʃter."~ 07:31 GA: "alright... ow. that doesnt, ah, always seem to work. im gonna go to sleep the old fashioned way." 07:31 GA: "i think i didnt hit myself in the face hard enough." 07:33 GT: ~"Haha, all right." He ʃcoocheʃ over a little to make room for Doir.~